classofthetitansuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Many Happy Returns
Many Happy returns is the 20th episode of Serie Episode Guide *Archeologists are in a Cave on Island of Crete discover the first Robots ever built by Hephaestus they are are taken to museum in New Olympia . *Theresa is visiting Her father , However he seems to be to busy with job to spent tim with her . When Odie mentions that Archeologist found two ancient Robert on the island of crete , *Hephaestus tells them tat he built the roberts to help him with his lame leg and asked them to got to the museum and returns his robotic aid to him . *The discovery of Hephaestus robots has Cronus to find Talos location . Cronus reassumbles him and places a spell on the bolt that seals his left ankel so that it could not be removed . *The team Return Silver and Gold to Hephaestus . Hephaestus also told to the Team about another of his robotic creaton called Talos who was meant to be the First of a race of Bronze Giants *The reunion is cut short when Hermes annouces that Talos has reawakened . Hephaestus explains that with Talos Alive No one on the Island is safe . The Team along with Silver and Gold as Guilde headto crete to Stop talos . *When the Jay and Herry try to defeat Talos by attacking his left ankle they are suprised to find that cronus has place a spell preventing them from removing the Bolt on his Ankle . the Heroes run to safety Jay,Atlanta , *Herry and Archie Run into Cave While Theresa, Odie and Neil run into the Jungle .Where they tried to come with an idea to defeat tolas technically has not weakness. *Theresa Comes up with plan to use Neil as Bait to Draw talos up the Volcano . When others see that Neil may be in dangers they go to his aid , Silver is captured and Gold try to distract Talos while odie and Theresa tried to use exposive from Thier Airplane to have Talos lose his Balance and fall into the Volcanos along with Silver and Gold who sacirficed themselve . * With Talos defeated , the Island is back to it former glory , and heroes including jay finally can enjoy themselve. Characters Heroes *Jay *Atlanta *Herry *Archie *Theresa *Odie *Neil Gods *Hephaestus *Hermes *Cronus Immortals Creatures *Talos *Silver and Gold locations *Titan Wing *Crete Episode Stills Many Happy Returns 1.jpg Many Happy Returns 2.jpg Many Happy Returns 3.jpg Many Happy Returns 4.jpg Many Happy Returns 5.jpg Many Happy Returns 6.jpg Many Happy Returns 7.jpg Many Happy Returns 8.jpg Many Happy Returns 9.jpg Many Happy Returns 10.jpg Many Happy Returns 11.jpg Many Happy Returns 12.jpg Many Happy Returns 13.jpg Many Happy Returns 14.jpg Many Happy Returns 15.jpg Many Happy Returns 16.jpg Many Happy Returns 17.jpg Many Happy Returns 18.jpg Many Happy Returns 19.jpg Many Happy Returns 20.jpg Many Happy Returns 21.jpg Many Happy Returns 22.jpg Many Happy Returns 23.jpg Many Happy Returns 24.jpg Many Happy Returns 25.jpg Many Happy Returns 26.jpg Many Happy Returns 27.jpg Many Happy Returns 28.jpg Many Happy Returns 29.jpg Many Happy Returns 30.jpg Category:Episode